


midterm season

by bonniebubblegum



Series: Schmico College AU [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: There was a freshman in Nico’s favorite study spot.





	midterm season

**Author's Note:**

> If your ship doesn't have a college au, is it even a ship? (Surprise! I don't just write smut).

There was a freshman in Nico’s favorite study spot.

It was in the basement of the library, a dead-end in a rarely traversed hallway, just past the restroom with the damp spots on the carpet. (Carpet, in a bathroom. Seriously. Nico did not understand what this school did with their tuition). The guy had floofy hair, overlong, skimming the frames of his chunky glasses. Nico could tell he was a freshman because of the massive bio textbook he poured over. Nico had hated that class. During his marathon study session for the midterm, he’d practically lived in the library. That was how he found his study spot. His tranquil, treasured, suddenly occupied study spot.

“What are you doing here?” he said.

The freshman looked up. He had green eyes. Or brown? Nico couldn’t tell. Either way, they were all bugged out and crazy. Magnified by his glasses.

“I’m supposed to be studying,” Glasses said. “But I just keep failing. I am failing at not failing.”

Nico dropped his bag on the ground. Back here, the carpet had been ripped up, presumably because of some unspeakable stain. There was pretty decent hardwood under there.

“This is my spot,” Nico said.

Glasses looked around. The lighting was overbright, but not yellowed like the upstairs lamps, so at least it didn’t make Nico feel like he was in some sepia-toned photograph. It was just ugly enough to keep him awake during all-nighters. But somehow, this dude was kind of pulling off the whole fluorescent, lit from above look. He blinked too fast, all wide eyes and long lashes, like a doe lost in the forest.

“Oh, is it reserved for grad students or something?” he said. “I didn’t see the sign.”

“Not a grad student,” Nico said. “Senior. And it’s not reserved. It’s just mine.”

“Ha,” Glasses said. He pointed at Nico, grinning, and put on a truly terrible Western accent. “This town ain’t big enough for the both of us,” he slurred.

Okay, so maybe he was cute.

“It’s not,” Nico said. “Unless you want to sit on my lap.”

Glasses looked flustered. “But I was here first?”

“Oh, so you want me to sit on your lap?”

“I— who said anything about lap sitting?”

Nico grinned. He leaned back against a row of lockers, allegedly rented out by students. Nico had never seen one used.

“C’mon,” he said. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?”

“No,” Glasses said.

“Well, that’s sad.”

“No,” Glasses said. “I don’t know. I’m just trying to get through pre-med.”

Nico stepped forward and rested a hand on the scratched wood of the table. Last year, he’d dragged in a better chair from the second floor’s overcrowded study lounge. Oddly, he no longer cared much about the other butt sitting in his seat.

“So you’re not interested in anything else?” he said. Glasses’ mouth was open, just a little. His eyes were definitely brown. Probably.

“I feel like this has gotten wildly out of hand,” he said. “I haven’t talked to another person, like, since I got this syllabus.”

"Does that mean I should stop hitting on you?” Nico said.

“No, definitely not,” Glasses said. He closed his eyes, his brow crumpling. “I’m embarrassing.”

“Only a little,” Nico said. He should probably find out this dude’s real name. “I’m Nico.”

“Levi.” He held out a hand for Nico to shake. Nico stared at it, and Levi’s freaking doe eyes dropped to the ground. Oh, whatever. He shook his hand.

Maybe it was fine if the dude studied here. Just this one time.


End file.
